Pure Is Not What You Think It Is!
by A Flaming Moon
Summary: Koenma finds a child, and names her Kiyoko. Now, she is 21 years of age, and she has to go to Living World for her protection, with Kurama as her protector. Kiyoko is hardheaded and rude. Can Kurama change that in this Wolf? complete!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Opening

She ran with great speed, with her mate beside her. In her arms, was a baby, a young girl, who her followers were after. The young girl was crying, her beautiful shade of teal eyes watery. Her weeps filled the air.

"Please, Tamara, we'll be caught if we don't shut her up!" her mate scolded. They continued to run, following the river Styx.

"I have tried all I can, Kei! They will follow our scent anyway!" she snapped, stopping. The rain fell over her long red hair, folding it tight against her face. Her perfect, flawless face began to cry. The yells and the barking of dogs from her followers came closer to both of their wolf-like ears.

"Run, Tamara, as fast as the wind will take you, as far as the earth will let you, don't let the fire dim, don't let the water trip you. Keep your spirit going, for her sake, and don't, never, Tamara, don't ever give into the darkness! Got it!" Kei snapped. Tamara began to cry, as she hugged her mate close to her. "Let the power of Shitaraoan protect you."

"And you too," Tamara answered, before kissing her mate once more before running in the direction of the castle of King Yama and Koenma. She ran, not daring to look back, but an explosion made her stop. Right where she had once been, was an explosion. _No one could have survived that, Kei. I will see you soon, in heaven._ She thought, before running, trying not to slip on the wet ground. Tears mixed with rain, wails mixed with thunder, heartbeats combined and became one, for a split-second. Blood mixed with rain water behind Tamara. She reached the doors, and began to bang on them. "Please open! Sanctuary!" She could hear her followers running behind her. They were not far. She bared her teeth against this metal door that stood between her and her baby's protection. "Open damn you!" she curse, and the door did open.

She ran in, as fast as she could, ignoring all of the calls of the ogres she ran past. She was breathing heavily, and once she reached the room marked _Koenma_, she opened the door on her own, and entered.

He sat in his chair, his eyes wide with fear and concern. Blood dripped in a pool around Tamara's feet. The child continued to wail in her arms, blood dripping onto its face. Both the child and the woman were crying, crying tears of blood.

"Please," whispered Tamara. It was hard for her to speak. She had lost too much blood. She fell to her knees, and Koenma ran to her side. "Take care of -," was all she said. Her died, right in front of Koenma, the child held tight in her arms. The child took a single wail, filled with all of the sorrow in the world, and fell quiet. Koenma took the child, and looked at the necklace around her neck. It marked the symbol of a silver wolf. A pure breed. He had thought of this breed to have been long since extinct. Apparently not.

He took the jewel necklace from around her neck, and placed it in his pocket.

_A silver wolf, a pure breed, deserves a name from her kind, a name that is pure…_a thought came to his head. A name, which meant pure. _Kiyoko…yes, Kiyoko shall be your name young one._

"Kiyoko, welcome, my name is Koenma," he said, and the child instantly stopped crying. She looked at Koenma with her teal eyes. She reached out and touched his face. Her touch was calm and gentle, sweet and kind, everything that pure meant. Koenma reached out and gently touched her face. She said one word.

"Koenma…" her voice was high and squeaky, just like a small child should be. She was at least two years of age. She smiled, and fell asleep.

"Kiyoko."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – 21 Years Later

Koenma sat in his office, going through papers when George, the ogre stormed into the room. He was breathing hard, and in his hands, was a note addressed to him. Koenma jumped out of his seat, grabbed the note, without even asking who it was from.

"What do they want, sir?" he asked. Koenma began to shake. "Sir?"

"Kiyoko. They know she is a Salantan." Koenma slammed down the parchment and ordered his ogre to go get the young fighter at once. George left the room in a hurry, towards Kiyoko's room. _Why do they want her?_ He asked himself as he waited for Kiyoko to come in. _Is it because she is a Pure-Breed Silver Wolf, and not just a full-blooded white wolf? This is too strange. Could it be the same people who attacked her mother?_ Koenma shook the thought. If it was, he had to do something. He made a phone call to Living World, to a close friend. One powerful enough to protect her if something should happen.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kiyoko laid on the back of her couch, looking out in the distance from her room. She had just finished training, and had been crowned Head Spirit Detective, despite her wolf blood. She had the window open, and she let the warm scents carry to her nose. A small wind blew her long cyan blue hair flew in the wind, making her teal eyes water.

_Head Spirit Detective,_ she thought, _sounds lame. He said I was 'head' not a fighter, like I want to be. I want to use my spirit powers Koenma taught me. I want to go see a Human up close and personal, and a live one, not a dead one. _ Kiyoko sighed painfully, and began to tear slightly. She wiped them away with a rough hand. _How can I cry over something like this?_ She snapped at herself. _I _am _a fighter, whether he likes it or not!_

A knock came to her door, and she quickly wiped away the tears again and called the guest in. It was Koenma's stupid ogre…what was his name?

"George!" Kiyoko growled. The ogre took a step back in fear, and at the sheer blast of power that surged off of her. He took a deep bow, and then told her his message.

"Lady Kiyoko, Lord Koenma wishes to speak with you. He said that it is extremely important."

"A new assignment?" Kiyoko asked, letting her spirits raise slightly.

"Possibly," George said, scratching his head. Kiyoko closed her window, but still looked out of it. She blew a small strand of cyan colored hair from her face. Her long claws, which was painted black, scraped against the walls.

"He would never give me a good assignment, George," she snarled, baring her fangs at him. He looked seriously frightened. She loved that look; the look of total fear. She smiled slightly, and turned back towards him. "Tell Koenma that I will be there soon, and it better be good." George, still a little shaken, bowed and ran out of hut, shutting the door behind him. Kiyoko turned back to look out the window.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Koenma sat at his desk, waiting for Kiyoko to arrive. On his red sofa, on the wall next to him, sat his close friend, Kurama. He had just asked the fox-demon to take in Kiyoko, which he accepted. When told about her fiery attitude, and her past, Kurama nodded simply, and crossed his legs on the couch. The fox-demon was wise and powerful, but also kind and gentle. His heart was pure, and so was his actions. _Maybe he could transform her into a kind person._ Koenma thought to himself. He smiled at the thought of Kiyoko being _nice_ to someone. To Koenma, that was next to impossible.

A knock came to the door, and Kiyoko stepped in. She wore her Spirit Detective Uniform, which she made herself to fit her fighting needs. She wore spandex bottoms, with a red silk slit sided skirt. Her top was the same black spandex, and it was a neck wrap-around, which ended slightly below her breasts. Her hair was silvery white, with two silver wolf-like ears at the top of her head. Two spandex gauntlets ran down her arms from her elbow.

"You called?" she asked, well, more like snapped. Kurama watched her movements, and watched as fire built up in her eyes. She truly was a Salantan. Koenma motioned for her to sit down, she shook her head, and went to lean against a wall.

"I have some business to attend to, Kiyoko," Koenma started, having a very strong idea of what will happen if he flat-out said she was going to be protected by Kurama, "and it is about you."

"Oh?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "Have you finally grown form a toddler to a man, and letting me go on my own mission?" Koenma had to strain back a punishment spell. He _hated_ being called a toddler.

"In a way, Kiyoko." Koenma took a gulp, looked at Kurama, and began. "Kiyoko, your life is in extreme danger, in far more danger than I can protect you." Her eyes grew wide. "I am sending you to Living World with Kurama here. You are to live by his rules, with him, and follow his orders."

"What!" she snapped, raising herself off of the wall. Koenma knew this was coming. Kurama sighed on the couch, and he stood up. "I am not a child anymore, Koenma! I can protect myself! I don't need a _fox_ to protect me!" Kurama's eyes grew wide at her statement. She knew he was a fox demon. She probably scented Youko on him. "Why?!"

"I am worried for you."

"Yeah, right!" She snapped. "All you seem to do lately is hope that Yama up there doesn't come raining down on you for bringing me in! You never tell me anything about the outside world, I am always stuck in the castle, you made me head of the Spirit Detectives, yet, I have no field experience! If you don't think I can protect myself, why did you train me in the first place?!" The sheer blast of her anger took Kurama by surprise. After a few minutes of silence, Kiyoko seemed to have cooled down, and she spoke up in a tired and hurt voice. "Who is after me?"

Koenma sighed, thankful that the battle was over. "Their names are Koro and Keiro, the two leaders of the Demon Guard. Under them, is thousands of followers, who live in all three worlds. Kurama knows all three worlds, and that is why you are going with him."

Silence took over the room. Kurama watched Kiyoko, and her movements. Koenma also watched her, hoping that she will see the potential danger, and give in. Kiyoko watched the ground, pondering over what to do. She had never left the castle, let alone the entire Spirit World, and the fact that she was going with a complete stranger bothered her. _How does Koenma know he isn't with the Demon Guard? How can I be so sure to trust him? _

"When do I leave?" she finally asked. Koenma let out a great heave and turned to Kurama. He was the one who spoke up.

"When you are ready, Kiyoko," he said. His green eyes met her own, and they held for a moment. He saw in her eyes, the words, "_Burn in hell."_ He didn't move. He had seen that message in eyes before, and it didn't bother him. Kiyoko saw something much different. Kurama's eyes were sweet and gentle, which were telling her to "_Come with me, and you will not be bothered too much. We could possibly be friends."_ She rolled her eyes and opened the door to the outside office.

A barrel of ogres that were eavesdropping stumbled in, piling on top of each other. Kiyoko didn't say anything, like she would have, but merely hopped over them swiftly and easily, her silvery white hair flowing out behind her. All the ogres sighed, and turned to face their boss. His eyes were fire, filled with annoyance. They all scrambled about, trying to get out of the room before something bad happened.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Please review, I had to go through so many fights with my brother to stay on the computer and finish this part…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Living World

Kiyoko now stood in front of her new house, in Living World. It was simple, a whole lot smaller than the castle, made of red brick, with black roof tiles at the top. Rose bushes of multiple colors were planted under the windows, along with a variety of other plants. A small sidewalk curled up to the front door, which was made of wood, with an iron handle. Kiyoko carried her bags with ease. Two draped over each shoulder, and a single carrying bag.

Kurama smiled cheerfully, as he unlocked the door and gestured for her to come in. _Here goes my life. Koenma is making me throw it all away because of a couple of demons. This is going to be a living hell._ Kiyoko rolled her eyes, sighed, and entered the house. It was larger inside the house, coming into the living room, which had two olive green couches in front of a large TV screen. On the floor was a forest canopy carpet, with roses along the sides.

"I hope you will feel like home here, Kiyoko," he said, smiling. Kiyoko returned her gaze to the house. It was quaint, and warm. Plants filled a lot of the room; from vines and tropical plants, to many different colors of roses and rose vines along the walls. "Do you like it?"

"Feh!" was all she said. Kurama sighed and led her up the red rose veined stairs. He took her down the hall and into a small room. It was slightly larger than her room back at the castle.

A painting of a bundle of roses lay on the west wall in a black frame. On the north wall was her bed, under a large window. The bedcovers were of silver wolves, running, with mountains and clouds. On her east wall, a white desk with papers and a journal sat, waiting for her to use, and a silver couch, sat next to the door to its left. The walls were a shade of silver that sparkled in the sunlight that came out of the window.

"This is your room, Kiyoko," he started. She walked in, and she noticed the closet. It was a hidden door, next top her desk. "That is for your clothes, and, just in case something happens, and you need to hide."

"Hiding is for cowards who don't know how to fight," she snapped, placing her bags on the bed. The very first thing she pulled out was a bow and a quiver full of arrows. After that, she pulled out some hand knives, often used in thieving, a sword, and a pair of sieves. Kurama stayed quiet, but still gazed at the weapons. _She could slit my throat during the night it I am not careful,_ he thought. As if hearing his thoughts, she spoke up. "These are not for you. I would rather not taint my weapons and kill you. You are not worth it." Kurama sighed, thankful, but annoyed that she would bring such weapons into a human community.

"Well, I let you get settled. Call me if you need anything."

"Don't expect a call," she snapped, turning to face him. Her eyes were a pale blue now, instead of teal. Her silvery hair began to turn a pale blue before his eyes. "The only reason I came was because Koenma made me, no other. I just don't want to become addicted to that punishment spell he used to use on me." Kurama was surprised to hear that Koenma had used a spell to punish her. _It isn't like him, yet_, Kurama thought, _if she was like this when she was small, I think I would too._

"Well, Ok then." Kurama walked out of the room, his eyes on hers. Fire was built up in them, and it was better for him to leave at once, which he did, possibly a little too slow. He heard her growl as he shut the door.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kiyoko sat on her bed, looking out the window. She had taken on a human form, like Kurama had said as they traveled to Living World, which was too easy for her. Her hair was sheer blue; with a gloss to it, and her eyes were a tealish-blue color, a couple shades lighter than her hair. She wore black pants, that were bulky and bunchy, and a blue shirt, that was a slightly high cut. She didn't care if she was cold or not, she knew she was in a living hell.

_Why did I have to be stuck with Sir Goody Two Shoes over here? I can protect myself, probably more than he can protect me, whether he is a fox or not. I am a _wolf_!! I eat foxes as a living! This is so lame!_

A creak came from behind her. It came from the door. "Go away, Kurama!" she snapped. No one answered. She still didn't look back until she heard Kurama's voice grumble behind her. She turned around and saw the ugliest beast in the world. He was a pig demon, by the scent of him, with heavy pink skin that looked like leather, beady black eyes, and a snout. "What the hell?"

"Run, Kiyoko!" Kurama managed to yell from under the pig's arm.

"You wish!" Kiyoko's hair suddenly went white, her eyes teal, and her human ears gone. A pair of wolf ears on the top of her head tipped in black. A white tail came out behind her. Her nails became sharpened and pointed claws. She was back in her Detective uniform, where she felt much more comfortable in. "I haven't been able to use my powers in ages, so, hold still."

"**_You will have to do more than just a couple of spells to defeat me, young wolf,_" **The pig grumbled, chuckling. Kiyoko looked up at her opponent. Her eyes were the color of fire, with a hint of the teal to them. Her voice sounded like bells against the rumbling of darkness.

"Oh really?" She threw a fireball at him, which hit him in the face. He laughed.

"**_Yes, really! How did I capture this lovely fox to eat, if I knew a wolf was here?"_** he asked. Kurama gasped for breathe as the pig grabbed him by the throat. **_"I am not stupid. I have lived much longer than you have, and I have grown immune to any element."_**

"Fine then," Kiyoko said, oblivious to his words. She lifted her hands, like she was holding something, and threw it at him.

**_"Now you are imagining blades? You are weak, like Koro said you were,"_** he grumbled, tightening his grip on Kurama. Kiyoko smiled, and crossed her arms. The pig began to gasp for breathe, as if something struck him in the throat. Blood began to trickle down his head and his throat, and he let Kurama go. **_"How?"_** he asked.

"A simple blade attack. You couldn't see it because of you so called 'immunity' to my powers. My sieves are what killed you." The pig grumbled, and let his eyes roll into the back of his head. The stench of his blood filled the air. "Stupid bastard."

She walked over to him, pulling out her blades from the dead pig, not even bothering to look at Kurama. She wiped the blood on the red silk that clung to her pants, wiping them until they shone the original silver. She transformed back into her human form, and looked at Kurama with her now, light blue eyes.

"You- You saved me?" he grumbled. Kiyoko began to laugh slightly. It took Kurama by surprise.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Feelings

"No, I didn't, you fool, I just didn't want him to be stinking up my room!" she snapped, still smiling. She offered him her hand, which really took him by surprise, and he took it, letting her pull him up. She began to look at the wound on his neck that was trickling blood. "Of course I did!" She gently placed her hand on his neck, and whispered a word he didn't know. Her hand glowed bright silver, and then quickly disappeared. The wound on his neck was gone. "I may be hard-headed, but, I still have a soft side."

"Thanks," he whispered. Her smile disappeared.

"Don't get used to it, fox-boy!" she snapped, with no trace of sarcasm in her voice. "Like I said earlier, I am only here because Koenma said, and I am apparently here to protect you as well."

"He got me by surprise."

"Oh?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "If Koenma thought _you_ could protect me, when you can't even escape something like a _pig_, than he has got another thing coming, Kurama."

Kurama sighed, stood up, and walked out of the room. On his way out, he heard her sigh, and sat down on bed. Kurama shut the door behind him, and leaned against the wall. _Why do I feel something for her?_ He asked himself. _I feel warm when I am around her._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Why _did_ I help him? _Kiyoko asked herself. _I-it felt as if I couldn't control the anger and rage inside me, because of the stupid pig had him. _Kiyoko looked outside, wondering, pondering over her feelings. _I don't understand it._

She sat on her bed, and began to look at the design on the bed. _Her_ bed. The pillows had the same design. It was warm, and welcoming, even with the cold colored moon in the center of the bed-sheet. He was nice enough to take her in when Koenma asked, even knowing of her attitude and passion of fighting. _Why did he take me in?_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kurama called Kiyoko down for dinner, which was luckily not bacon, or anywhere along those lines. When she came down, she was completely changed. Her hair was now brown, her eyes blue, and she looked like a caring and gentle _human._ She wore brown long sleeved top and brown jeans. On her head was a white headband. She looked beautiful.

"Going out?" he asked in a soft voice, trying not to offend her. She shrugged.

"I would like to go out for a walk later on, if you don't mind," she said. She looked like she thought for a moment, "May I?" Kurama was blown backwards. She _asked_ to go out on a walk. "And you should come with me, just in case if another pig wants you eat you, fox-boy." She laughed slightly, meeting his gaze.

"Why don't we eat first, and then we can go. I know a place where we'll be alone, and we can talk about this _agreement_ I have with Koenma," he offered. She smiled, something Kurama had not seen her do before, because it was a true smile, filled with happiness, and she sat down across from him, and began to eat the steak. "So, I am curious, how did your training go?"

"Pardon?" she asked, looking up at him with a shocked look.

"I was wondering how your training went."

"As in…" she trailed off, earning herself more information. "What? Like how I did it or, what it was like?"

"Both, actually," She looked at him, and gently placed her hands in her lap. She looked so graceful when she did that. Like a queen in front of her people, or a princess in training.

"Well, mainly, what I did was just rough combat training. Nothing much, just fighting prisoners of Spirit World, Cameras-."

"What's a _Camera_?" Kurama broke in.

"What do you mean? You don't know what a Camera is?" she asked. Kurama shook his head. Surprisingly, she laughed then whistled. A small cat with two tails came bounding down the stairs from the direction of Kiyoko's room. Its fur was completely black, except around its paws and the tip of each tail, where it was silver. Its eyes were purple. "Kurama, this is a Camera. It is a combination of animals, and it is a cruel act. The ones that have been too lost to go on in Demon World are placed in the training ring, for real combat, and, well, we never kill them. After the battle, where they are tired out, we bring them to a small room, and humanly put them down, like you would with a vet out here in Living World.

"Aro was a breed who was lost beyond hope, but, when I faced him in the ring, I was able to speak with him in my mind, and he was able to speak with me, even though he is a mixture of cat, wolf, and lion." Kurama could now see the differences in Aro. His two tails were that of a cat, his ears were silver tipped, and they were like a wolf. The scruff around his neck was fluffed up, like a male lion's mane. "I managed to pull him back to the light, and Koenma let me keep him. He is great when it comes to battle. He has two forms: this one, and a fighting form, which is when he is much larger, and he can fly in the air. It is what makes him unique to other Cameras." The Camera mewed, which sounded like a mix between a bark of a wolf, a roar of a lion, and a soft mew that of a cat. He then bounded back up the stairs into Kiyoko's room.

"He's cute," Kurama managed to say. Kiyoko smiled and finished her steak. After they both finished, they sat there in silence for a while, looking at each other, watching each other, pondering, thinking. "Well, shall be get going?" he asked. Kiyoko nodded, and let Kurama's dishes levitate to her. "How did you-."

"Air powers," she said, smiling. She walked into the kitchen with grace and placed the dishes in the sink. "You go get ready, I'll finish this up."

Kurama walked up into his room and grabbed his jacket and his shoes. When he was back downstairs, he saw her at the door, fingering the necklace around her neck. He had not seen that before.

"Ready?" she asked, without looking up.

"Sure," he said. They both walked out of the house, and Kurama locked the door behind them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Passing

Kurama led Kiyoko out to a small park, which was a good walk away, but it was worth it. Kiyoko talked about her life in Spirit World and with Koenma. She told him the stuff she really wasn't fond of and what she did like. In response, he told her his life before, after, and during his rein as Youko Kurama, and she listened intently, nodding every so often.

When they got there, they were dead alone. The pond was pretty big, with small birds and ducks swimming in it. A waterfall fell in the distance. A bridge went over the middle of the pond, and it overlooked the weeping willow on the east side of the bank. Kurama led Kiyoko out to the middle of the bridge, where they stood under the soft oranges and pinks of the sunset.

"How do you like Living World so far?" he asked. Kiyoko looked at him, and at the angle she was at, the sunlight reflected beautifully about her eyes. Their light blue hues were gorgeous.

"It is better than Spirit World, I'll give you humans that much," she said, and caught her mistake. Kurama shook his head, saying it was Ok.

"I took on a human on my own. It is ok."

"I'm sorry," she said. Kurama's expression went from soothing to complete shock. He had not heard her say anything of the sorts since he had met her. It was nice, because her voice was soft and kind, gentle and pure. _Pure…_ he thought. "I forget that my name means 'pure'. Why Koenma gave it to me, I do not know."

"'Pure' isn't what you think it means, Kiyoko," Kurama said, wishing he didn't. Kiyoko turned to face him, her eyes filled with hatred and anger.

"What do you mean fox-boy?" she snapped. Kurama sighed.

"I do not wish to tell you."

"Why, because Koenma told you not to?" she snapped. Kurama shook his head.

"Nope, because I don't want to," Kiyoko seemed to cool off by that, knowing that Koenma wasn't fooling with her and Kurama.

"Well, I am not only a fire and air user, fox-boy," she said, with a light smile pulling at one side of her face.

"What do you mean?" Kurama asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion. Kiyoko smiled.

"I do not wish to tell you," she said, running off at a relatively slow speed. When Kurama caught up with her, she stopped her eyes wide. "Stay still," she ordered. Kurama did stop, and he did hold still. Kiyoko raised her hands to her head in pain, and began to shake and quiver. When her eyes opened they were pure white. She fainted.

"Kiyoko!" Kurama yelled as he ran to her side. By the time he got there, she wasn't breathing, yet, her heart was still beating. "Kiyoko!" _She's in a Coma!_ He thought to himself. Kiyoko whispered a word, but Kurama didn't catch it. She whispered it again, this time, waking up with her voice.

"Aro…" she whispered.

"What's wrong?" Kurama asked, taking her hand. Her eyes flew open, and she sat up. She noticed her hand in his and let it stay there. Kurama was the one who put it down. "Kiyoko?"

"Aro says a demon is breaking into the house. No, a bunch of them. We have to hurry!" she snapped, standing up. Her hair quickly went back to silver, a white wolf tail appeared, and so did a pair of silver wolf ears.

"You can't go running around Living World as a wolf!" Kurama snapped back. Kiyoko took his hand. _What…?_

"I don't plan on running back to the house," she said, and in a blink of an eye, they were in front of the door, which was already crumbled down. Kiyoko's breathe was short, but she ran up the stairs into her room. Kurama was right behind her. What she found, was a, extremely painful sight.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Disaster

On the floor, sprawled out in a pool of blood, was Aro, his back leg still twitching even after death. Kiyoko was by his side in an instant, completely oblivious to the blood that soaked into the floor. She began to cry over the Camera. "Aro…" she wept. It gave a soft mew, and Kiyoko looked up at the creature. Kurama looked around, seeing if he could see, hear, smell, anything out of the ordinary.

"Something's wrong," Kurama said. Something was not right, and he could feel it in the air. He looked over his shoulder, and thought he saw someone looking into her window. It suddenly disappeared in a blink of an eye.

"What happened, Aro?" Kiyoko asked. She closed her eyes, and opened her mouth, as if she was breathing through her mouth. When the Camera stopped breathing, Kiyoko began to weep.

"I am sorry, Kiyoko." She turned to face him, her face red with anger and tears. She leapt up and hugged him tight against her. "It's ok...it's ok, Kiyoko," Kurama whispered into her ear. He rubbed her back in a soothing motion, like what a father would do to his daughter.

"He's gone. I can't believe he is really gone," she whimpered, crying into his back. "He's gone." He began to whisper soothingly into her ear, holding her close. He kept on rubbing her back soothingly, like close friends. "Kurama," she said, pulling herself away, "they were looking for me. Koro and Keiro, they were here, looking for me. Aro protected my secret to where I was, and he died doing it."

"It is ok, Kiyoko," he whispered. He held her head against his neck. She accepted it, and wrapped her hands back around his neck, and pulled herself into his arms, still crying. "Sshhh, it is ok, it is ok." He held his grip around her, and she to him. They stood together for a while, holding each other, Kurama soothing her.

Finally, Kurama was the one who pushed away. "Let is go to find Koro and Keiro. I-."

"Believe you have already found them," said a voice behind them. Kurama and Kiyoko turned around and saw a man and a woman standing in a doorway. The woman, who looked in her mid-twenties, stood at around 6 feet. Her hair was short and white, with extremely long white strands. Her eyes were a burgundy red, wise, and dark, filled with evil. She wore a black kimono with white patterns of flowers. Two yellow fans were held in her hands, very large and powerful fans. Next to her, stood a young man, about sixteen or seventeen, with messy cropped brown hair, and topaz colored eyes. He wore a white shirt, with its sleeves covered in blood, and he wore a pair of black jeans. A sword lay wresting on his shoulder. "Us, I should say. I am Keiro," said the female, "And this is Koro, my mate. We are both albino panthers of Demon World, and leaders of the Demon Guard, searchers and killers of the Salantan."

"_Salantan_?" Kiyoko repeated. Keiro nodded towards Kiyoko. "Me? I am a wolf, not a Salantan!" she yelled, summoning up a wind attack. Her silvery hair flew around her, her eyes nearly white. Keiro lifted up her fans, and Kiyoko's wind died instantly. "What? How did-."

"I have trained long and hard to defeat the powers of a Salantan, young wolf, none of your powers will work on either of us, or our followers."

"Oh, really? Your pig-demon buddy seemed to fall for my tricks easily!" Kiyoko lifted her hands, as if she was holding something and threw it at Keiro. She seemed to have caught it in mid-air. Keiro quickly threw it back, and a cut appeared around Kiyoko's neck, and some of her hair was cut short. "H-how?"

"I have trained long and hard in the study of the Salantans, young wolf," Keiro snapped. Kiyoko growled in pain as a sword tip busted from her chest. Koro stood behind her, with a smile on his face.

"No!" Keiro yelled, right behind her mate. "We need her alive if we want her powers, and we need the sphere from Kasan if we want to steel it!" Keiro pulled Koro off of Kiyoko and disappeared.

"Kiyoko!" Kurama yelled, running to Kiyoko's side. She began to gasp for breathe. "Stay with me!"

He placed his hands on her wound and closed his eyes. A small yellow aura pulsed from his hands and then dimmed. The wound was healed, slightly. Kurama picked her up, careful not to reopen her wound. He walked downstairs and placed her on the couch, and quickly brought a first aid kit beside her.

"Don't die…" he whispered in her ear. "Please…"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Dreams vs. Reality

It was a black place, where very few stars were seen, mainly only the full moon. Kiyoko's body lay under it, her silvery hair matted with her crimson red blood. Her eyes were closed, and her breathing shallow, but she was alive, very much alive. Many a pairs of eyes watched her still body in the darkness, colors ranging from crimson red, to teal, to green, blue, brown, black, and even to all white, with no iris or pupil.

"**_Dear, Kiyoko, please wake up_**," boomed a voice. Kiyoko opened her eyes painfully to gaze into silver eyes.

"I am still alive?" she asked, her voice filled with pain.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kurama wept over Kiyoko's motionless body. A couple words came from her mouth, and he stopped instantly, letting small tear droplets to fall from her face. "I am still alive?" she asked.

"Yes!" Kurama yelled, smiling. Kiyoko began to get up, her eyes still weak, her legs limp. Kurama grabbed her before she fell. "Hey, don't get up, you'll reopen her wound!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"**_Yes, child, you are still alive, and be careful, you'll reopen your wound," _**said the owner of the eyes. Kiyoko nodded slightly and winced in pain. She sat back down, as ordered, and looked over the owner. Her hair was long, about to her shoulders, and it was rose red, like Kurama's. On her head, was a pair of silver wolf ears, and her eyes were ocean blue, oh, such a beautiful shade.

"Who are you?" Kiyoko whispered.

"**_Why, Kiyoko, I am your mother, Tamara,_**" said the woman. A man walked next to her. His hair was long and silver, that went to the arch in his back. His eyes were the same teal color as hers. He also held a pair of silver ears on the top of his head.

"**_And I am your father, Kiyoko darling, Kei,"_** his voice boomed. It sounded like thunder in Kiyoko's ears. He turned to his mate, whose name was Tamara, Kiyoko's mother. "**_We cannot talk long, Tamara, _he_ is waiting for her, and he is quite worried for her. Just give her the spell, and we can talk to her later on._**"

"What spell?" Kiyoko asked. Her mother walked over to her and placed her hand in between Kiyoko's ears. "What…spell…" her voice trailed off. She was getting tired. She tried to face off the weariness, but, it kept catching up with her, kept bringing her eyelids down. "Mother?"

"**_Be quiet, Kiyoko, just let the power flood through you…_**" her mother's voice trailed off. Howling of wolves came to her senses, and she quickly opened her eyes. She was in Demon World, by the aura of it. It was full of hostility, like Koenma had described it to be.

A tree and a girl became a vision in front of her. The girl had blue hair, short it the back, with two long strips hanging down her front on the back. Bandages covered a bit of her legs and arms. She was asleep, leaning against the tree in pleasant dream. On the girl's lap, sat a ferret, with the colors of gray, white, and silver on its matted fur, the colors blending perfectly into its surroundings, so it could protect its guardian carefully, but this was no ordinary girl Kiyoko was looking at. It was her.

"What am I supposed to do?" Kiyoko asked. The voice wasn't a verbal question that Kiyoko could hear with her ears. She heard her father's voice in her head, and it boomed louder than thunder in her head. **_Go here, in Demon World. You'll find out more here, my darling, Kiyoko. Be careful, stay safe. Let the power of your lover course through your veins. Protect him and yourself. Remember this; I love you more than any life itself. I will see you soon…_**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kiyoko jolted out from the couch. A pile of blankets lay on top of her, and she noticed that the bandage around her waist was newly bound to her. Her hair was back to its human color, light blue. She reached back and felt it shoulder short in the back; yet, it was still long up in the front. Two long strands fell down her shoulders. The thunderous voice of her father still rang in her head. _Go here, in Demon World. You'll find out more there. _Kiyoko let the voice ring in her head. _Go here…Go here…Go here…_

"Kiyoko?" a voice rang behind her. She looked behind her and saw Kurama standing there, with tears flowing down his flushed face. His green eyes were filled with pain. "Kiyoko!" he yelled, as he ran to her side. He hugged her tightly, holding her body tight against his. "I thought I lost you!"

"I thought I lost you too, Kurama," she whispered. Kurama smiled. He let the tears run down his face. Kiyoko couldn't hold them back any more. Tears flowed down her face like a mighty flowing river, like the river Styx that Botan patrolled. After a few moments of touch, Kiyoko pulled away gently. She was reluctant to do that.

"Kurama, I know where to go next," she whispered, tears still flowing down her face. He looked completely confused. He tried to speak, but Kiyoko put two fingers on his lips. "No, let me speak. When I was unconscious, I was able to speak with my parents. My _biological_ parents: Tamara and Kei. I got a vision of them, and they told me where to go: Demon World. They showed me the sacred relic to the Salantan. I have to go there, and sleep on the tree." The last part, about the sacred relic, slipped out of her mouth easily, like she knew it all along.

"When do you want to leave?" Kurama asked a smile on his face. Kiyoko's eyes lit up. She gently placed her lips on his, and wrapped her hands around his neck. Kurama closed his eyes and let the kiss continue. Their lips felt warm on the others' and they enjoyed it, trying to savor the moment for all of time. _Let the power of your lover flow through your veins, _Kei's voice repeated itself in Kiyoko's mind. _Yes,_ she thought to herself, bringing herself from Kurama's face, gazing into his beautiful green eyes. _I will protect my lover. I will protect you, Kurama………_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Truth Be Told

Kiyoko gazed into Kurama's green eyes. _My lover…_ she thought, and hugged him close. She could hear his heartbeat. It was strong and powerful, kind and gentle, sweet and steady, all that Kurama was. _I do not deserve him_, she brought herself down. _I love him, but, he deserves someone who isn't being hunted 24/7, and someone who can protect herself._

Kiyoko got up, and went up to her room, leaving Kurama sitting in the living room, his expression soft and kind, like it had always been. Kiyoko quickly changed, tying her hair at her shoulders like she saw herself do in her vision. She pulled on a leather high-cut top, with skinny leather shoulder straps, with a zipper going down the middle of her front. For her bottoms, she wore shorts, made of the same gray leather. An armlet wrapped around her arm. A gold circlet rounded her forehead, with a jewel in the center of it.

She looked once more at the body of Aro on the ground, nearly split in half. Kiyoko walked over to the Camera and placed her soft hand on the creature's head. She could still hear his voice, repeating his last words in her head: _Lady Kiyoko_! It was when she was in the park with Kurama. _Pure is not what you think it means _Kurama's words whispered in her head. "I know what it means now, Kurama," Kiyoko whispered. "You will not have died in vain, protecting me, Aro. I promise, no, I swear it, on my blood of a Salantan; I will avenge your death, my close friend. I'll be sure of it!" she cried out, removing her hand from the Camera's head. The entire burst into flames, not leaving any trace of blood on the carpet. The only thing left of Aro, was the scent and his memories.

Kiyoko flew down the stairs at breakneck speed, her eyes filled with hatred. Kurama took a step back as he realized the anger and hate that filled Kiyoko's eyes. They were a pulsing black. No pupil or iris. "Let's go, Kurama!" she said, lifting her hand.

"No, wait, Kiyoko," Kurama said, a little weary, "I have some friends who can help us."

"I need to hurry, Kurama. I need to speak with Tamara and Kei again! I need to figure out how to use my powers to the fullest potential! How to protect you, so you don't die like Aro did! I couldn't bear that!" Kurama walked over to Kiyoko and held her close to his body. He kissed her forehead gently as she cried into his chest. "I can't…" her voice trailed off.

"Sshhh, it is Ok, Kiyoko. How long have we been together now, five months? Have I ever let you down before now?" he whispered. He could feel her shake her head in his chest. "This is one of the times you need to have faith in me. Master Genkai will help you; will help both of us on this journey. She is smart and powerful, and Hiei and Yusuke will be there as well, I already called them when you were changing. They can help me guard you."

"You mean help _me_ protect _you_?" she asked sarcastically. Kurama laughed and kissed her forehead again.

"Yes, I guess you _are_ right, Kiyoko," he sighed, his voice100 sarcasm. Kiyoko laughed and grabbed his hand.

"Are you ready to leave?" she asked. Kurama nodded. Kiyoko closed her eyes, and the two strands in front of her began to float, and the room went blurry. Now they were in the air, flying over Genkai's forest, and her temple finally came into view. When both of their visions were fixed, a short old hag with short pink hair stood in front of them, her face slightly stern.

"Master Genkai," Kurama said, taking a bow. Genkai smiled, and nodded back. "Kiyoko-."

"We've met," she said, walking forward. She bent down and gave the old woman a hug. "She is the one who helped trained me all of those years. You haven't changed a bit, Genkai," she said, standing back up.

"I see you have, Kiyoko," she said. Kiyoko smiled. "Come inside you two, Koenma and the Dimwit are already inside."

Kurama and Kiyoko followed Genkai into her temple. Koenma sat on the floor with Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Keiko, Botan, and Yukina. Nodding to each one, and then hugging the teenager looking form of Koenma, Kiyoko sat down next to Kurama and Koenma. Kurama was the one who spoke up.

"Yusuke, Hiei, you have already agreed to come with me," Kurama said, the two nodded. "This is Kiyoko, if you didn't know. She is more powerful than imaginable, and she is sought after for her powers. She has told me that her parents reached her not too long ago," his voice carried to everyone, who was looking at Kiyoko. She didn't let her gaze falter. No, she was keeping her gaze on the back of her eyelids. "Keiro and Koro are the two leaders, with thousands under his rule, which some of you already know.

"She needs your protection now more than ever. I do not hesitate at all to say this, not in the least bit, but I love her." His voice filled the room, and no one spoke. Kiyoko smiled and gently opened her eyes, meeting each one of her watchers with light and happy eyes.

"I love him too," she said, loud enough for everyone to hear. "And I need to get going soon. It is important that I see Tamara and Kei soon," she said, standing up. Koenma pulled her back down.

"Now you know who you are, Kiyoko, and I am proud of whom you have become. Take this," he handed her a golden medallion. Engraved on it was a picture of a wolf howling up to the moon. A cloud covered the moon slightly, a fire burned in the distance, the wind ruffled the wolf's mane, and the earth crumbled beneath its feet. "I found this around your neck when your mother dropped you in my care. I hope it brings you the answers you are looking for." Kiyoko took the medallion and placed it around her neck. It was beautiful. Kiyoko gave him a hug, holding him tightly.

This was the young man who had trained her, who had raised her, who had taken care of her when she was sick, and Kiyoko might not see him again. He might not see Genkai again. Not anyone. She didn't bear think about that.

"You be careful, now."

"You too, Lord Koenma…you are not that toddler I once made fun of," she said mockingly. He tapped her on the head.

"You're funny!" he said sarcastically. Kiyoko smiled coyly.

"I know," was her answer. She gave him one more hug, and took the hands of Kurama and Yusuke, Hiei was right in front of her. "Let's go to Demon World!" she yelled into the air.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – Demon World

The world was dark for Kiyoko. She could hear the others breathing around her, which mixed with the cheerful voices of birds. Scents of all kinds reached her rose, and a couple other sounds reached her weak human ears. A fire crackled nearby.

Painfully, Kiyoko opened her eyes to see the others looking down on her, their eyes pondering, and everyone except Hiei's eyes had worry in them. "We are in Demon World?" she asked, bringing herself up to sit upright. Yusuke nodded. "Great…and this is where the fun begins."

"Are you ok?" Kurama asked. Kiyoko nodded and scooted herself towards the fire. "How's your head?"

"Kurama!" she snapped, maybe a bit too harshly. She brought her tone down. "I'm fine."

"Do you know where to go next?" Yusuke asked. Kiyoko nodded. A growl got everyone to their feet, except Kiyoko.

"Oh, you big strong men afraid of a wolf?" Kiyoko mocked, getting to her feet with ease, and walking into the direction of the growl. "You will have a hard time with me then." She disappeared in the bushes.

"Kiyoko!" Kurama hissed, his rose whip at the ready for Koro to jump out anywhere.   
"What?" her voice hissed back. She came back to them, a white wolf with cerulean blue eyes following her. "This is Kenaba, an old friend of my parents. She is to lead me to the tree of the Salantan. I am to sleep at its base, where can speak with my parents and ancestors at full." Kenaba barked happily, and rubbed her head on Kiyoko's legs. "She is also part ferret, the ferret in my vision, guardian of my when I am in Spirit World."

"Half-Wolf, half- ferret, a strange combination," Yusuke said, looking at the wolf in the eye. Kenaba began to growl. "Sorry!" he said backing away. Kiyoko couldn't help to sustain a laugh. A snort came from the wolf, and then she turned to Kiyoko, speaking in wolf. Kiyoko answered back in the same language.

"She says we must only travel at night, sleep by day."

"What?" Yusuke snapped. A smile caught Hiei's lips.

"The wolf is right," He said, oblivious to the growl that came from both Kiyoko and Kenaba. "Demons out here go out at night; it will be easier to travel then."

"Really? I thought it would be the other way around," Yusuke said mockingly. Hiei grunted. "Why? Don't we want to _avoid _demons?"

"No. They will stay out of my way." Kiyoko said with full confidence. "All demons under the S class fear my breed. It is in their nature."

"Hmpf," Hiei grunted, closing his eyes. "She's right." Kiyoko jumped onto a tree branch, with Kenaba scurrying up the tree in a ferret form. Up at the top, Kenaba sat on the branch in front of Kiyoko, and by the looks of it, they talked about what will happen ahead.

"So, Kurama, Koenma put her under your charge?" Yusuke asked. Kurama nodded. "Do you think you could get her to undress for us?" he asked. A large tree branch came down and hit Yusuke square in the head. Kurama and Hiei looked up and saw Kiyoko with another branch in her hand. She threw it, and it landed on Yusuke, on top of the other branch.

"Pervert!" she yelled. Kurama and Hiei laughed. Kurama was the only one who helped Yusuke take off the large branches. "Why do you help him? He's a lech!" Kiyoko asked, also helping him.

"Same reason you are," Kurama whispered. Kiyoko laughed.

"So you could hit him again? Wow, Kurama, you really do speak my language!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – The Awakening

That night, Kiyoko and Kurama were flooded with dreams from the battle with Koro and Keiro a week earlier. Kiyoko saw Koro killing Aro for protecting her, the Camera's blood all over her room, its body sprawled along the ground. Keiro turned to Kiyoko, who was hugging Kurama, spilling tears into his kimono. And then the battle…

Kurama thought of something much more different. His was much more painful. He was bound to the wall by chains, being guarded by Koro, with his sword in his hand. Keiro and Kiyoko were facing off. Kiyoko was covered in crimson blood, her blood, while Keiro stood across from her, with a simple cut across her cheek given to her by Kiyoko.

"I only have one shot with this Kurama," Kiyoko's voice flooded over to Kurama. Her breathing was extremely hard, and each gasp for breath was a painful one for her. "I have to…"

"No!" Kurama yelled, tears beginning to flood down his cheeks. "Don't…"

"Shut-up!" Koro yelled at the two. He slapped Kurama across the face. "Fight, Kiyoko! Fight like the weak Silver Wolf you are!" Kiyoko growled painfully, but didn't respond to Koro's comment.

"Find a nice woman to love, Kurama, and cherish the life with her. Make little fox-boys, for me. All I want is for you to be happy…" she whispered. She stood up, still weak, and held a glare at Keiro. "You cannot defeat me!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. Keiro barked something with anger and annoyance. Kiyoko closed her teal eyes and held the palms of her hands together.

"No!" Kurama yelled, tears falling off his face into the air. He fought against his bindings that held him from holding Kiyoko and shaking her from this fate of her own powers. Kiyoko closed her eyes gently and placed the palms of her hands together. "Kiyoko!" he continued to scream and yell. Koro punched him in the chest, knocking the air out of him.

"Shut-up I said!" Koro ordered. Kurama gasped for breathe, his body bent over.

"Don't…" he whispered. The new connection of telepathy he had received from Kiyoko ringing in his head. _Kurama…I am sorry…I have to do this…_

_No!_ Kurama yelled in his mind. _You do not! We can find a way out of this! I love you, Kiyoko! I love you! I would die for you!_

_I know, Kurama, I know, and I love you too, but, I am not the right girl for you. You need to find a human girl that is just as smart and beautiful as you._

_You are that girl!_ He snapped, more tears falling down his face. _I want _you, _Kiyoko! I want that girl to be you!_

_I will look upon you for the rest of your life. Making sure you fulfill your life correctly, Kurama. I love you…_ her voice ended there. She had shut him out of her head, forever. Kurama opened his eyes to see a brilliant white light filling Kiyoko's body, starting from her heart. Tears flew down her face like a flowing river, like the river Styx. Her beautiful shade of silver hair levitated around her, making her look like a goddess. She was so beautiful. The one word that came out of her mouth filled Kurama with fear. It was _that_ one word. The purification spell Kei and Tamara had taught her.

"Pure!" her voice yelled, followed by a piercing scream. Kurama could hear Koro and Keiro scream in pain as the silvery-white light pierced through their bodies. Kurama felt nothing. All he felt was the light eating away at the chains like acid.

Once the light dimmed, there was nothing left of Keiro and Koro. Kiyoko's body lay in the center of the room, covered with a silver blood, coming from her mouth and hundreds of cuts on her body. "Kiyoko…" he whispered, running towards her unmoving body. "Kiyoko!" he yelled. "No!" he whimpered as he cried into his body…

……………………….……………………….……………………….……………………….……………………….……………………….……………………….………………..

"NO!!" Kurama yelled as he woke up. The sun was soon going to set; the time was around 6:00. He placed his hand on his heart and breathed heavily. Everyone was still asleep, including Kiyoko. She looked so calm and happy in her sleep, even though she had no idea she was about 20 feet off the ground.

_Just a dream_, he thought to himself. _Just a dream…_

He looked up at Kiyoko and noticed how beautiful she was. The two light blue strands of hair flew gently in the breeze. Her pale skin dawned peach with the setting sun. _Do I love her?_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 – The Tree of the Salantan

At night, Kiyoko led Kurama and the others through the night, with Kenaba by her side. Kurama kept his eyes forward, pondering on what his dream meant. _Perhaps it was _just _a dream. Or maybe it is the future if something else happens at the tree. Hopefully not. _

"Kurama, you Ok?" Yusuke asked with a yawn. Kurama turned his gaze to the ex-spirit detective, and nodded. "You sure, you look upset about something."

"I'm fine. Just tired," he answered. He turned his gaze back up to Kiyoko, and he noticed a scar in her back. A vision of Koro's sword tip bursting from her chest, and Keiro and Koro's dark laugh as she screamed in pain. Then her near experience with death came into his mind. He shook his head and brought his gaze down from her back.

Kiyoko could feel someone's gaze on her back, and she assumed it was Kurama. She turned and smiled at him, placing her hand on her chest where Koro's blade pierced her front. Most people don't live through a wound that fatal, and Kurama had stayed by her side the entire time. _He needs to a girl that is right for him…and that girl _isn't_ me. I will probably die facing Keiro and Koro._

Kenaba stopped Kiyoko and motioned to Kiyoko to do the same. She did, and everyone looked at her as if she was crazy. "We are no where near a tree," Yusuke snapped.

"Maybe _you_ are nowhere near a tree, Yusuke, but I sure am. Your eyes may not be able to see it," said Kiyoko, yet, it wasn't her voice. It was deep, and more like a males. Her eyes were a darker shade of teal. Yusuke took a step back from the sheer power in her voice. Hiei smirked. Kurama pondered over who that voice was.

"Kiyoko?" his voice asked, searching for her real voice. She blinked and her voice went back to normal. And, to his thanks, her voice was back to normal.

"What?" she asked. She had no remembrance of what she just said.

"Nothing."

"Whatever. We are here, and you guys need to get some rest. I have some business to attend to with Tamara and Kei. Kurama, can you talk to them and describe the powers of Koro and Keiro?" Kurama nodded. "Kenaba? I am ready." The wolf was now a ferret, and Kiyoko moved to lean against the invisible tree. But, when she touched it, the tree cam into view, along with an entire forest appeared. "Don't touch anything," Kiyoko snapped, before closing her eyes.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The world was black, and Kiyoko had to use her sense of smell to tell where she was. She could smell her mother and father, with a bunch of other smells. Her father's voice filled her human ears.

"**_Kiyoko, dear, you came earlier than expected,"_** Kei answered. His touch reached her shoulders. "**_How many days has it been?_**"

"Kei, stop chatting and tell me why I came here to Demon World to sleep against a tree," Kiyoko ordered her father. She could hear him sigh, and he snapping his fingers. Her vision cleared, and she was able to see where she was.

She was still leaning against the tree, and she could see Kurama explaining to Yusuke and Hiei, but, she could not hear them. Her father sat beside her, and her mother sat on the other side. Kenaba lay in her lap, wide awake, and oblivious that Kiyoko was "awake".

"**_I am sorry, Kiyoko, I had to forgive myself for leaving you when you were so young."_**

"Stop that crap, Kei, and tell me how I can kill Keiro and Koro!" Kiyoko snapped. "Tell me how so I can move on with my life and not have to look over my shoulder my entire life!"

"**_Sorry, listen, there is a spell,"_** Tamara said, taking her daughter's hand. On the back, the symbol of the Salantan was burnt into the back of her hand. **_"It is the spell that makes the Salantan unique to other wolves, Kiyoko. It is a purification spell and any Salantan pure-breed knows how to use it when they first open their eyes. It is that powerful."_**

_**"And that dangerous, Kiyoko, only use it when you have to. What it does is trade your soul to purify anything in the area." **_

****"Is Keiro and Koro immune to this spell like they are to my other powers?" Kiyoko asked.

"**_They are not immune to our powers, Kiyoko; they only know how to use it against the creator. Keiro knows how to bend the elements against us and Koro knows how to magnify the powers."_**

"Ok, so, how do I use the Purification spell?"

"**_Are you that quick to die?_" **Kei asked.

"No, I am that quick to protect Kurama and my friends," Kiyoko snapped, standing up.

"**_Alright, Kiyoko,"_** her mother said with a gentle voice. "**_All you have to do is cross your fingers and yell the word 'purification', and really want it badly. You cannot just say the word, and expect it to happen. You must feel the power of all four elements flow through you, you must let the light take you in, to battle against the darkness, and you must let your soul go. No Salantan has ever been able to use the spell and live."_**

_**"And none will. It is also known as a Corresponding Spell. To get one, you must give something of equal value. It is how life is, my dear, and we cannot change that fact. To take away a soul, you must give your own."**_

****"Does that mean I can only kill one or the other?" Kiyoko asked. Kei shook his head.

"**_No, it kills _all_ corrupted souls within an area."_**

"**_And now it is time for you to go, Kiyoko. We have used up our time here. And be careful, dear, Keiro and Koro are near. They can smell you, and your powers."_**

**_"_**Thank you!" Kiyoko snapped, letting her vision get blurry.

"**_Good-bye, Kiyoko!" _**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 – Tricked

Kiyoko opened her eyes, and quickly closed them as light flooded through her eyes. Pain seared through her eyelids, and after a few minutes, she opened up to look into the eyes of Kurama.

"You were mumbling in your sleep," he whispered, giving her his hand. Kiyoko took his hand and noticed how cold it was but shook it off. The sun was rising, but the air was still crisp and cold. "Something about Tamara and Kei."

"I was able to talk to them," Kiyoko said, stretching out. She heard mumbling behind her, and she turned to look. It had sounded like Yusuke and Hiei's voices. "What was that?" she asked. She looked around her feet and noted that Kenaba was gone. Her blood scent filled the air, "Why do I smell Kenaba's blood?"

"Koro and Keiro came and attacked," he said. He pulled Kiyoko close and kissed her forehead. She wrapped her arms around him and noticed how cold he was. "I was worried for you. I kept telling myself that you would get hurt, and I fought as hard as I could."

"Funny, Kurama," Kiyoko said, pulling herself away from him. "You aren't Kurama!" she threw a fireball out at him, which disintegrated into a red ogre. "A lower class demon," she sneered. Quickly as possible, Kiyoko transformed into her powerful form, letting her hair become long and silver once again. Her pointed ears became silver Salantan ears at the top of her head. Her nails became claws, her human pupil eyes become as sharp as if she was modeled exactly for sharp seeing, and her nose's sensitivity increased. "What the hell happened here?" she asked herself.

"Run, Kiyoko!"

Kiyoko turned around to see Kurama tied up with Yusuke and Hiei next to each other. They all had silencing bands on their mouths, yet, Kurama had managed to wiggle free of his.

Koro and Keiro stood behind them, with cheep smirks hidden on their faces.

Kiyoko turned to face them, her eyes wide and serious. "What the hell did you guys get yourselves into?" Kiyoko smirked, letting fire lick her feet. She threw a heavily loaded fireball at Keiro, who merely dissipated it in thin air. At Koro, she threw a tightly compacted ice ball, which went across his face and actually caused blood to fall down his face.

"You want to protect these boys, don't you, Kiyoko?" Koro teased with a smile on his face. He wiped the blood from his face and licked it off of his hand. "You love them, perhaps?"

"Don't kid yourself!" she snapped, her eyes flashing red. She lifted up a heavy boulder with ease and threw it at him. Keiro reflected it, and when Koro closed his eyes, the boulder multiplied in size. It his Kiyoko square in the chest, and trapped her underneath the great piece of earth. "Earth!" she yelled, and the boulder exploded before everyone's eyes.

"Don't underestimate me, girl!" Keiro yelled, while rolling her eyes. "We are tired and bored. All we want is your power."

"The power that keeps me alive?" Kiyoko snapped harshly, sending a barking growl throughout the forest. "No way!"

"Fine, you leave us with no choice!" Koro yelled. He held his sword at the back of Kurama's neck. Kiyoko instantly stopped. "You keep fighting, he dies, and then the next one, and then the next, and after that, would be your so-called father, Koenma. We could have killed him so long ago, when we were chasing Tamara and Kei, yet, we let him take you in so your power would mature, so we wouldn't have to stabilize it ourselves." Kiyoko lowered her hands, and Keiro walked over reluctantly and jerked them backwards. Pain pulled throughout Kiyoko's spine, and she yelped in pain. A small silver tears ran down her face. _Kurama!!!_ She yelled with her voice.

_Kiyoko!_ His voice rang in her head. She looked up and noticed he was gazing intently at her. He was speaking with her telepathically. _Why did you do that?_

_I had to protect you!_ She snapped, before falling victim to the pain in front of her. Koro knocked Kurama and the others unconscious with a single bone snapping blow to the head. _Kurama!!_ She didn't get an answer. She fell victim to one of Keiro's fans falling at the back of her head, sending her to a black oblivion.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 – Awakening of a Battle to The Death

Kiyoko woke up in the middle of a large cave room. The flat smooth stones were cool against her face, and the ceiling only held lit candles. At the north wall, sat a huge fireplace, with fire ablaze within its tight walls, and at the southern wall stood a mural of head, all belonging to a Salantan. Two chairs were placed in front of the fire, a small table in between the two. Kiyoko turned to her left. On the left was the exact same as the southern wall, to her right, hung the limp body of Kurama. She got up and quickly ran to him, touching his face, not caring if any one saw.

_Kurama…_ she whispered in her mind. His eyes weakly fluttered open. His green eyes were paler by a shade, and filled with pain.

"Kiyoko…" he whispered, his voice showing no sign of that happiness and knowledge it was once filled with. "You need to run, and not look back."

"I am not going to leave you!" she snapped, a little too loudly. On the two chairs in front of the raging fire, moved Keiro and Koro, who were watching them intently with powerful and wise eyes.

"Well, she is awake at least."

"They both are," Keiro said to Koro, who unsheathed the sword at his side. Keiro unleashed her mightily large golden fans, sending a freezing blast of air throughout the cavern. Koro was between Kiyoko and Kurama in a blink of an eye. He shoved Kiyoko into the center of the room, directly in front of Keiro. "Time to battle."

"I'm not going to fight you, Keiro," Kiyoko snapped, sending a fire blast towards Koro. He easily diverted it.

"Yes you are, _Salantan_," Koro sneered at the word. "This is your time to show your true power, and, lose it!" Keiro smiled. _There is no way out of this one…_

"Fight!" Keiro bellowed with her deep voice.

…………….…………….…………….…………….…………….…………….…………….…………….…………….…………….…………….…………….…………….………

The battle lasted for three hours, neither side letting up, until Kiyoko was pierced in so many places but her head and heart that her life force began to fade. She began attacking with her weakest attacks, not even being able to put some force behind it. There was just too much pain for her. Kurama was beginning to get a déjà vu moment, and began to tear slightly as he began to realize what he was seeing. His dream was not just a dream; it was a vision about Kiyoko, and Kiyoko's future.

Keiro had a cut across her face from a recent earth attack from Kiyoko, but she was in a much worse condition. Blood was stilling all over her body, her silver hair now as red as his own.

"I only have one shot with this Kurama," Kiyoko's voice flooded over to Kurama. Her breathing was extremely hard, and each gasp for breath was a painful one for her. "I have to…"

"No!" Kurama yelled, tears beginning to flood down his cheeks. "Don't…"

"Shut-up!" Koro yelled at the two. He slapped Kurama across the face. "Fight, Kiyoko! Fight like the weak Silver Wolf you are!" Kiyoko growled painfully, but didn't respond to Koro's comment.

"Find a nice woman to love, Kurama, and cherish the life with her. Make little fox-boys, for me. All I want is for you to be happy…" she whispered. She stood up, still weak, and held a glare at Keiro. "You cannot defeat me!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. Keiro barked something with anger and annoyance. Kiyoko closed her teal eyes and held the palms of her hands together.

"No!" Kurama yelled, tears falling off his face into the air. He fought against his bindings that held him from holding Kiyoko and shaking her from this fate of her own powers. Kiyoko closed her eyes gently and placed the palms of her hands together. "Kiyoko!" he continued to scream and yell. Koro punched him in the chest, knocking the air out of him.

"Shut-up I said!" Koro ordered. Kurama gasped for breathe, his body bent over.

"Don't…" he whispered. The new connection of telepathy he had received from Kiyoko ringing in his head. _Kurama…I am sorry…I have to do this…_

_No!_ Kurama yelled in his mind. _You do not! We can find a way out of this! I love you, Kiyoko! I love you! I would die for you!_

_I know, Kurama, I know, and I love you too, but, I am not the right girl for you. You need to find a human girl that is just as smart and beautiful as you._

_You are that girl!_ He snapped, more tears falling down his face. _I want _you, _Kiyoko! I want that girl to be you!_

_I will look upon you for the rest of your life. Making sure you fulfill your life correctly, Kurama. I love you…_ her voice ended there. She had shut him out of her head, forever. Kurama opened his eyes to see a brilliant white light filling Kiyoko's body, starting from her heart. Tears flew down her face like a flowing river, like the river Styx. Her beautiful shade of silver hair levitated around her, making her look like a goddess. She was so beautiful. The one word that came out of her mouth filled Kurama with fear. It was _that_ one word. The purification spell Kei and Tamara had taught her.

"No!" he yelled as he continued to thrash against his bindings. "Don't do this, Kiyoko! It is my job to _protect _you!"

"I am sorry…" were her last words. She opened her eyes, and her pupils and her beautiful teal irises were gone. It was all just a plain pure silver. _Pure…_ Kurama thought, _is not what you think it is…_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 – Death and Reincarnation 

"I am sorry…" were her last words. She opened her eyes, and her pupils and her beautiful teal irises were gone. It was all just plain pure silver. _Pure…_ Kurama thought, _is not what you think it is…_

"What are you doing?" Koro asked his eyes wide with fear. Keiro had the same fear in her eyes. "Salantan?!" Kiyoko never answered. All she did was rest her hands at her sides and walk over to Kurama, her eyes still their silvery white. She looked possessed. She placed her hand on his forehead, and then kissed the spot. He felt warm in that spot, as if she purified that spot, or marked him.

She walked back out to the center of the clearing and placed her hands back together in front of her. Her head was bowed, and her eyes were closed now. When she screamed out that one word, it felt as if the entire world would come crashing down. It was filled with pain and furious. "Purify!" her voice yelled, followed by a piercing scream. Kurama could hear Koro and Keiro scream in pain as the silvery-white light pierced through their bodies. Kurama felt nothing. All he felt was the light eating away at the chains like acid. _It must be the kiss she gave me,_ he thought as he closed his eyes from the blinding silver light. One his feet touched the ground and he could feel the light dim, he opened his eyes, and his entire six months with Kiyoko flashed in front of his eyes.

In the center of the cavern, lay Kiyoko's body, covered with a silver blood, coming from her mouth and hundreds of cuts on her body. "Kiyoko…" he whispered, running towards her unmoving body. "Kiyoko!" he yelled. "No!" he whimpered as he cried into his body.

"Kurama…" he heard. He looked and he saw Yusuke and Hiei behind him. They both had hurt looks on their faces, only Hiei's eyes weren't showing that much feeling. Koenma now stood with them. His form was that of an older teenager, and his eyes showed so much pain it hurt to look at them.

"Koenma…" Kurama tried to say. It hurt too much. He could see the time he had with Kiyoko. Her smile, her laugh, her beautiful teal eyes, her fiery temper and attitude. It hurt too much to recall his thoughts.

"So, my spell…" Koenma said, wiping away a tears that slowly flowed down his face. "Is what she used."

"What?" Yusuke asked.

"When she was growing up in my care, her attitude was just as fiery, and I had a punishment spell. It was called _Salantan's Punishment. _She never took into effect what the title of the spell was. Yet, she took it farther than I could ever imagine she could."

"_The only reason I came was because Koenma made me, no other. I just don't want to become addicted to that punishment spell he used to use on me," _is what she had said when she first came to live with Kurama. So it _was_ the spell Koenma used on her. She had been using it all her life, along with Koenma using it on her made her immune to the spell.

"I am sorry," Kurama whispered. He though he saw Kiyoko's ear twitch. Her entire body began to float into the air, her long hair levitating in the air like how it did before she used to spell. Her eyes fluttered open, revealing teal orbs. "Kiyoko?"

"Kurama, Koenma, Yusuke, Hiei, I thank you for all you have done for me," her voice echoed off the walls. They all gazed up in horror as they saw the dead Salantan come back to life. Two figures appeared behind her. Kurama only assumed that they were Tamara and Kei, because they looked exactly like Kiyoko.

"**Lord Koenma, thank you for taking my daughter in when she needed saving**," said Tamara. "**Now we can be together forever in Spirit World with our ancestors."**

"**Yes, I also thank you, Kurama," **Kei said next, "**You helped my daughter defeat these two who have been killing all of our kind since they were created. We cannot repay you enough."**

"Thank you," Kurama said. "I was able to know and love Kiyoko, and I truly did enjoy being with her. I will miss you, Kiyoko."

"You too, fox-boy," she mused, her eyes billowing over with tears. She turned her back, but her father stopped her by placing his hand on her shoulder. She looked at his teal eyes.

"You want to stay here with Koenma and Kurama, don't you, Kiyoko?" Kei asked. Kiyoko nodded, tears still raging down her face, just like they did before she died. Kurama tried not to think about that. "Tamara."

"I know," she said, smiling. She hugged, and placed her hand on Kiyoko's heart. Kei put it on her forehead. Teal lightening bolts jerked out from their hands, and Kiyoko screamed. "Forever stay with Kurama!" they both yelled. Kiyoko closed her eyes and faded from view. Tamara and Kei smiled and hugged each other, waving.

When they disappeared, Kiyoko's body lay back on the ground, with a pulse. Kurama and Koenma were at her side in an instant. Kiyoko's silver blood was gone, her body back in a human form, with a graceful kimono white kimono with a red chest band. Her hair was short and silver, and her eyes were still teal. Kurama hugged her as she lifted herself up to sit up straight, and laughed. He picked her up bridal style and swung her around. Everyone laughed.

_I thought I lost you…_

_I thought I lost you too, Kurama. _

_Do me a favor?_

_What?_

_Marry me! _Kurama said. He stopped spinning her around and placed her gently on her feet. He bent down on one knee. "Will you, Kiyoko, marry me?" He asked. Kiyoko smiled and bent down to his level, meeting his lips. She wrapped her arms around his powerfully built chest and kissed.

After a few minutes of passionate kissing she smiled and kissed him softly on the lips. "Yes," she said. She stood up, bringing Kurama up too, and jumped towards Koenma, you grabbed her with open arms and hugged the man who had raised her, who had rescued her when she was just an infant. "Here," she said as she wrapped a necklace around his neck. It was the one that he had found around her neck when she was just an infant. "I want you to have this, Koenma."

"Thank you."

"Hey, I don't want to ruin the special moment, but, can we go?" Yusuke asked. Kiyoko smiled and nodded. "Let's go, Kenji!" she yelled. Kurama never noticed the new silver jewel at her forehead, which began to glow, and a pure white dragon appeared in front of him. "Get on!" She leaped on behind Kenji's head, followed by Kurama, Koenma, Yusuke, and Hiei.

"I love you," Kurama whispered into her ear as they lifted off into the sky.

"I love you too," she said.

…………………They rode off into the sunset into Human World……………………..

…………………………..………………..………………..………………..………………..………………..………………..………………..………………..………………..………


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 – Epilogue

Kiyoko hopped off of Kenji's back and stepped backwards when Botan came running up to her with open arms to hug her. They both laughed and Kiyoko hugged her back in return. "Koenma told me what happened! That is why he left for you!" she whimpered as she cried into Kiyoko's shoulder. Kiyoko laughed.

"I guess that little toddler has got some power in him after all, if he can sense something was wrong in Demon World," she said with a smile. Kiyoko walked over to Genkai and bent down to meet her eye level. "You're training really helped."

"I am glad it did, Kiyoko," Genkai said, smiling back, and placing her hand on Kiyoko's shoulder. She noticed the look in Kiyoko's eye, and motioned for her to come inside. Kiyoko smiled and took Kurama's hand and went inside. She sat next to him, with Genkai in front of everyone else who was there.

"As you may well know, when I die, this place will go to you all," she began. "I have one more person I want to add as my successor. Her name is Kiyoko, and she has proved herself worthy to be called my successor, as well as Yusuke. They have both earned themselves with my training."

Kiyoko blushed and nodded thanks to the pink-haired lady in front of her. Kurama squeezed her hand gently and helped her to her feet. They walked outside and was greeted by a full moon. _It is so beautiful,_ Kiyoko thought.

_I know, but it s no where near as beautiful as you are, Kiyoko._

_Kurama, why did you come back for me? I am not the right _type_ for you. You deserve someone smart and talented. Someone who doesn't have to look over her shoulder her entire life because some new evil could be stirring out there, that is the right girl for you._

_Kiyoko…_Kurama sighed. _You are my type, and you are talented and smart. Wasn't it _you_ who figured out where to find Kenaba? Wasn't it you who killed the pig demon when he had captured me? You _are_ talented. You saved my life…multiple times, and for the rest of your life, I'll protect you. I have to make up all of those times you saved me, huh? _He asked with a smirk. Kiyoko smiled, and looked up at the sky. Kurama took her hand and pulled her into his chest, well actually, to his lips. Her lips met his, and she wrapped her hands around his back and fingered her hands through his rose red hair. H wrapped his hands to the back of her head, and held her close to him.

The kiss was so passionate, when they looked at each other, they knew that what they had done in the passed six months was correct.

"Pure isn't what you think it is, Kiyoko," Kurama whispered in her ear.

"I know Kurama, I know now."

………………………………………THE END……………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Please review. I am working on a sequel…(two years later) and if you want me to put it up, you must review. It I get at least 20 reviews, I will put it up!  It will be much better than the first one though…I have pretty good ideas!!


End file.
